


New Experiences

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Bodyswap, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Jess pushed her hand through her hair – Poe’s hair – and hell if it wasn’t disconcerting as fuck. “Damn, it is soft,” she muttered to herself. “You said this was going to be a peaceful vacation and now I’m stuck in your admittedly great-looking but way too male body.”“I didn’t plan on the alien bodyswapping ritual, okay? It wasn’t in the brochure.”





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: bodyswap

“Dameron, when I joked about you wanting in my pants I didn’t mean it literally.”

“And I imagined it being a bit more fun instead of… confusing,” Poe said, raising his hand in front of his face and examining it. Jess bit her fingernails, evidently. He pushed his long, black ponytail back over his shoulder.

Or was it her ponytail and her shoulder? Kriff this was confusing.

Jess pulled at the crotch of her pants, adjusting, making a face.

“Hey, watch it,” Poe said. “Can there be a no examination rule or something? No touching the… hardware?”

Jess smirked at him. “Afraid you won’t measure up?”

“More like it doesn’t seem fair if you get a look and I don’t, and if I look, I’m pretty sure that’s harassment.” It was hard being the guy in charge, sometimes.

“If this lasts as long as they said it does, we’re both going to be getting more than just a look.”

Poe winced. He’d watched a holodrama like this once; it had glossed over the messy details.

Jess pushed her hand through her hair – Poe’s hair – and hell if it wasn’t disconcerting as fuck. “Damn, it is soft,” she muttered to herself. “You said this was going to be a peaceful vacation and now I’m stuck in your admittedly great-looking but way too male body.”

“I didn’t plan on the alien bodyswapping ritual, okay? It wasn’t in the brochure.”

“We should’ve gone with Snap and the rest of them. I bet they’re not having this problem up in the mountains.”

“Hey, you’re the one who thought it would be neat to see more of their culture, so that’s all you, Pava. I was just keeping you company.”

“I told you so is a bad look.”

“It’s your face.”

“And I’m still not afraid to slap it.”

Poe couldn’t help his little snort of laughter. He was looking at his own familiar face but the angry body language was all Jess.

Jess sighed. “It isn’t funny, Poe.”

“Come on, it’s a little funny. We switched bodies! Who the hell would believe that?”

“Probably not Snap, Karé, or Iolo.”

Poe thought for a second. “How good is your acting, Pava?”

“Better than yours,” Jess said, and then seemed to catch on to his train of thought. A little of her tension slid away as she smiled. “You want to see if we can fool them when they get back?”

“Might as well get some amusement out of this whole mess, right?” Poe took a step closer to Jess, thinking of how she always liked to be in control, how difficult this probably was for her. “Think of it like a game. That’s all it is. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jess said, breathing out. “Weirdest game I’ve ever played but I always win.”

Poe grinned at her. “We make a hell of a team.”

“Just don’t do anything too dorky, you’ll give it away.”

“And you should maybe stop feeling up my hair.”

Jess dropped her hand back down to her side, only a little guilty. “Whatever, you touch your hair all the time. I’m staying in character.”

Exaggeration. Poe let it go. “You’re wrecking it.”

“It looks fine.”

“You could just admit you like my hair.”

“Never,” Jess said, but she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip for the tiniest instant as if to keep back a smile. She ran her hands down her sides. “This is really so, so weird, though. Your body is… weird. My equilibrium is all off.”

“Try getting used to having cleavage when you’ve never had it before.”

Jess laughed.

Poe decided against mentioning how much he really just wanted to give his new chest a feel, for science. That whole harassment thing. Plus he was fairly certain Jess would in fact slap him.

“It’s going to be hours before they get back. What do we until then?”

A really terrible suggestion came to life in Poe’s head. He said it out loud because he always shared his terrible ideas. “You realize this is our opportunity to learn how it is on the other end. In bed, I mean. Literally the only opportunity we will ever have, an opportunity that most humans never get.”

Jess arched an eyebrow higher than Poe was sure he had ever been able to do himself. “Your suggestion to kill time is to fuck?”

“That was harassment too, wasn’t it? Damn.”

“Only if I’m offended, I guess.”

“Are you?”

“Honestly I kind of wanted to bang you when we first met.”

“You did?”

“You were hot as hell. I’ve got eyes.”

Poe considered. “So when you make jokes about me wanting to get in your pants, actually you want to get into mine?”

Jess shrugged. “It’s not a thing, or anything. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind it. Always figured it’d be fun. I mean, you’re my commanding officer, but you’re my friend, too, so it never really seemed like that big a deal.”

“Didn’t know you cared, Pava,” Poe said, purposely facetious.

“Maybe,” Jess said, moving towards him, and it was _so weird,_ because she _looked like Poe._ “I just want to find out what it’s like to fuck myself.”

Poe looked up into his own face and, yeah, _so weird._ “Hey, it was my suggestion. I’m already in.”

Jess touched his face, fingers stroking his cheek. Poe felt somehow removed from it, watching his hand on Jess’ cheek, but the touch still sent a shiver down his spine and he really kriffing wanted to do this.

He kissed her before she could react, needing to lean up only the smallest bit, and Jess opened her mouth for him immediately, pressing into the kiss, her hands in his hair. Poe tugged her closer, feeling the hot press of their bodies, and it was strange, the softness of his own breasts between them, the sensation of stubble against his smooth cheek.

Jess pushed him back against the wall and rolled her hips; Poe sighed. There was a sort of ache between his legs and he was rubbing against Jess without really meaning to; this desperate need was building and it wasn’t like anything he’d felt before.

“That’s different,” Jess murmured, her hands sliding over Poe’s body. She was getting hard, Poe could feel that, too, and he supposed it must feel as overwhelmingly strange for her as Poe’s arousal felt to him.

“So,” Poe said, Jess’ lips on his neck, “so how does this work, are you a good kisser, or am I a good kisser? Because that’s my mouth, but you’re in there, and--”

“Just shut the hell up, Poe,” Jess said, and bit him.

Poe gasped and that warm ache intensified. He wondered if it said something about him that he was this turned on by making out with himself, and then decided he didn’t fucking care.

He slid his hand down the back of Jess’ pants and squeezed; she made an incredibly gratifying sound.

“I’m almost sorry you’re the one who gets to enjoy that ass,” she said, mouth sliding over Poe’s collar bone, and he laughed.

“You can--” he started, but his words devolved into a moan when Jess put her mouth on his breast through his shirt.

She had the breastband unclasped quicker than Poe had ever managed when he was undressing a woman and then she was pushing the edge of the shirt up, mouth and tongue and teeth on Poe’s skin, and he writhed against her. “Fucking hell,” he said, and wasn’t sure he had ever wanted to be fucked so badly in his life.

Jess rubbed her erection against Poe’s thigh and said, “I’m not sure where to start. You know there’re an awful lot of things I want to try.” She went down onto her knees, pressing her face against Poe's crotch.

He bit his lip, hands going straight to Jess' hair. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. Maybe, uh, maybe we can delay our game until we try them all out.”

Poe had always enjoyed new experiences, sought them out; he liked to try new things, in bed or outside of it.

This was going to be one hell of an experience.


End file.
